


Highroad

by Fragile_Porcelain



Series: Freaks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Relationship, Nightmares, Not related to Episode, Road Trips, Sibling Incest, Unable to say 'I love you', ongoing series, part of a series, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Porcelain/pseuds/Fragile_Porcelain
Summary: Sam finds a way to make a long drive MUCH more fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series 'Freaks'. 
> 
> Part 1 available:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511514 
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone.

"How much longer till we get there?" Sam wined from the passenger seat. His arm was itchy under the cast on his arm and he was irritated. He felt trapped in the car. He felt trapped in general. After everything that had happened, everything that was happening, Sam didn't know if there was any escape in sight. The one light in his life now sat beside him. Behind the wheel of the car that was their home. 

“We got several hours left," Dean shrugged. "Why don't you take a nap or something? You look like crap." 

"Thanks." Sam huffed. He turned his attention out the window. He tried not to let it get to him when Dean said such things. He knew that the other man was just joking. But as of late, Dean’s words had meant so much to him. Sometimes his sarcasm could be hurtful, even if he didn’t mean it to be. 

"Yeah. Don't be like that." Dean took the man's hand between the seats. "Sammy." Dean huffed. He didn't mean to upset the other man. He hated when Sam was upset. But he hadn't been lying. Over the last couple of weeks, Dean had seen his brother sleep less and less. There were bags under Sam's eyes, and he yawned almost non-stop. "Look, I'm just worried about you. That's all. You haven't been sleeping well. Have you been sleeping at all?" 

"It doesn't matter." Sam shrugged off Dean's hand. 

"It matters to me." Dean took his hand once more. "I need you at your best. Okay? I need to know that you're alright. I need you to get some sleep." 

"I'm alright." Dean could hear the tension in his brother's voice. 

"I'll be here then you wake up. You know that right? I'm not leaving you." 

"You'd be safer if you did. I don't want to hurt you, Dean." 

"You're not going to!" Dean said angrily. He took a deep breath. He didn't mean to be so mean to the other man. He didn't mean to yell. He gave Sam's hand a light squeeze. "I know that you won't hurt me Sammy. I trust you. No matter what, I'm not leaving you." Dean raised the man's hand to his lips and kissed his skin softly. "I care too much about you. I'm never letting go." They fell silent, their hands still joined between them. 

Dean debated the works on his tongue. He had never said them, even though Sam had before. Each morning when he woke up, Sam would be there. Working at the table. But he would smile at Dean, a tired smile. He would kiss him, sweeter than anyone had before. He would say those three words that meant so much and Dean would drink them in. Sam loved him and it made Dean feel lighter each time he heard them. But Dean could never bring himself to repeat the words to the other man. 

Dean did love Sam. He had loved his little brother since Sammy was born. But the love he had for his brother now was different. He couldn't think of a world without the other man. Didn’t want to think of a world without him. He loved that Sam was the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw before he slept. But he hadn't got the gumption to say that to Sam... Yet. 

"Sammy, you know that I..." Dean fell silent as he say Sam's head rested against the window. His breath was even and his eyes were closed. Dean knew he was asleep. Dean allowed himself a smile. At least Sammy was sleeping. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam awoke with a start. It was to quit. The normal purr of the engine that he had become so accustomed to had fallen silent. The slow rocking of the tires over the road had stilled. There was an eerie silence, and Sam could only hear his own breathing. His hand was cold, laying alone on the black bench seat. A fear gripped his heart as he realized he was alone in the vehicle. There was no light on the other side of the window and Sam could only fear the worst. When the door to the car opened, Sam couldn't stop himself from Jumping.

"Whoa, easy Sammy." Dean slid into the seat beside his brother. Worry plastered across his face. "What's wrong? Did something happen? I was gone for like.... five seconds. What could have possibly happened?" 

"What? No. Nothing. Just a bad dream." Sam hesitated. Clearing his throat. He took several deep breathes, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't dare tell Dean what was really going on in his brain. Dean hesitated before shutting the door. Sam helped him arrange all of the groceries Dean had just bought, but they didn't talk until after they had pulled back onto the highway. 

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Dean asked breaking the silence. 

"There's nothing going on."

"Don't lie to me Sammy." 

"I was just... a little freaked out. Alright." 

"Freaked out about what?" 

"You weren't there. Okay!? When I went to sleep you were there... but when I woke up... you weren't." Sam sighed. He hated sounding so needy. 

"I had to pee. Alright. And I was hungry. I figured that you would just sleep through it. I tried to be fast ‘cause I didn't want to wake you. You've been sleeping so little lately, I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry. Next time... I'll just wait until you're awake. "

"No. It's okay. I didn't mean to freak out on you. I was just a little startled." 

"Come here Sammy," Dean extended his hand to the other man. Sam hesitated before allowing himself to be pulled into his brother's embrace. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's shoulder. "I'm glad that you missed me." Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to smirk. 

Sam got lost in the darkness as the miles ticked away. He offered every couple miles if Dean wanted him to drive. But Dean always said no. Sam didn't really sleep, instead he dozed in and out of consciousness. His head stayed on Dean's shoulder, content to feel wanted. But after hours of driving, Sam was bored again. 

The light was rising in the distance, and Dean was growing tired. But he didn't want to stop driving. Sam's body against his was all he could focus on. Sam was a warm weight, and continuity in a world of uncertainty. Dean craved the warm of the other man’s skin. 

Dean’s attention was taken as Sam’s hand wondered across his chest. His fingers brushed across Dean’s nipple. Dean hissed. He adjusted in his seat, but his arm remained around Sam, keeping him close. Sam’s hand shifted from his shoulder to nip at the lobe of Dean’s ear. All the while his hand worked to circling and pinching at the bud at the Dean’s chest. 

“Sammy.” Dean moaned. He turned his attention from the deserted roadway, just long enough to pull the other man into a kiss. Sam tasted sweet, like honey. He curled his tongue into Dean’s mouth, sucking and nipping just the way he knew Dean liked it. Dean pulled away with a groan. Sam smirked. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam asked in a whisper that filled Dean’s senses. The man’s hand was wondering down Dean’s body.

“God no!” Dean huffed. His breath was taken as Sam cupped the front of his pants. Dean struggled to focus. He was glad they were alone on the roadway. The sound of his zipper being undone was deafening in the silence of the car. Dean struggled not to veer off the road as Sam’s hand gripped him. “Jesus!” Dean swore. 

“You can just call me Sam.” The other man smirked.

“That… That was a very… very lame joke.” Dean stammered, unable to finish his thought as Sam began a slow rhythm. When Sam’s lips began sucking on his neck, Dean almost lost it. They had only been this close a couple times now, but Sam had Dean figured out better than anyone. He knew exactly were to lick, to suck and the words to say to drive Dean insane. 

“Do you like that Dean? Do you want more? Harder or softer? Fast or slower? Tell me what you want big brother. I’ll do anything. Anything you want. Want to make you feel good Dean. So good.” Sam ended with a low whimper. Dean’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The windows were beginning to fog, but Dean didn’t trust himself enough to take a hand off the wheel. 

Sam was too distracted to notice. He was focused on the sounds the other man made. He himself was growing hard from listening. Dean’s moans and groans were almost enough to get Sam off. Maybe someday he could be able to touch the other man without his dick filing up, but he didn’t see that happening anytime soon. He focused on the brutally slow pace he was working his hand to distract himself from his member trapped in his pants. 

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice had an edge to it that only arose when he was close. “SAM!” Dean cried as the other man pulled from him. “What…?” He questioned desperately. 

“Just focus on the roadway, Dean.” Sam ordered as he adjusted in his seat. He shifted until he could place his head in Dean’s lap. Dean shifted, allowing Sam more space. He wound his hand into Sam’s soft locks. Sam made an aroused sound, and Dean stored that information way, he might need it later. 

But as Sam’s tongue touched his sensitive skin for the first time, Dean’s mind short circuited. He put his foot on the break, unable to steer the car and focus on the mouth that engulfed him. 

“Oh, fuck! Sammy that feels so good.” Dean couldn’t help himself as he bucked his hips. Sam knew what was going to happen, so he backed off, not wanting to be choked by the hard shaft in his mouth. But he took Dean all the way back in, once the man had settled. “Sam. Sam.” Dean warned, he was so close. If Sam didn’t stop now, Dean would be finished. But upon is warning, Sam only worked faster. Dean tightened his hand in the other man’s hair, and bucked his hips one last time. 

“Sammy!” He yelled his release. All the while, Sam stayed connected to him, sucking away. Finally, Dean’s body relaxed. He loosened his hand in Sam’s hair, using it to guide Sam off of him. The other man released him with an audible POP. Dean groaned. He pulled Sam to him, groaning when he tasted himself on Sam’s tough. 

“You. Are. Perfect.” Dean asked between kisses. Sam smiled against his lips. Their kisses died away to casual noses brushes, and their foreheads resting together. Dean yawned several times, his body exerting the last of its energy in finding release. 

“Why don’t you let me drive for a couple hours?” Sam offered. He could clearly see how tired his brother was. 

“That’s a good idea.” He said sleepily. He was quickly out of the car, switching places with the other. Sam quickly turned on the heater, unable to see out the windows at all. Dean smirked. He continued as soon as he could see. Beside him Dean yawned, tucked against the doorway. 

“Here.” Sam offered. He extended his arm to the other man, and Dean didn’t hesitate to tuck himself against Sam’s side. He rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. He was already so close to sleep, but he would stay awake long enough to get Sam off, if he needed it. 

“Do you… need any help?” Dean offered, his hand snaking down Sam’s body. But there was no budge waiting for him. He threw a quick glance at the other man. Sam was blushing. “Did you…?” Sam only grew a shade darker pink. “That is so fucking hot!” Dean kissed him. He pulled away with a smile on his face, before resting his head back on Dean’s shoulder and quickly finding sleep.


End file.
